


Practice makes Perfect

by pushkin666



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Durincest, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 03:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7669258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili has to teach a teenage Kili sword work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice makes Perfect

“Here.” Fili knocked the sword up. “Like I told you. Hold it like this.”

Kili glared at him and Fili smirked. His teenage brother hated being told how to do anything. He was extremely proficient with a bow and arrow but his sword work left a lot to be desired. Uncle Thorin had tasked Fili with the job of helping to train Kili, but it was proving to be a trial.

“Slow and steady,” he told him, “Don’t just hack at me.” He twisted his hand and knocked the sword out of Kili’s grasp. He stepped back. “Pick it up,” he told Kili, “and we’ll start again,”

“I’ll give you slow and steady,” muttered the younger dwarf, picking up the sword and taking up the position again.

“Any time little brother, any time,” Fili countered.

Truth be told, he enjoyed these sessions even though Kili spent most of them sulking or pouting, or both! A good sword session followed by a hot sauna and a good rub-down. What happened after that depended on Kili’s mood but most days Fili would get to show him what else he was good at.

Slow and steady, he mused. Slow and steady. Fili thought about what would come later; how he would fuck his brother in their bed chamber, take away the sulking and pouting and leave him gasping in pleasure instead.


End file.
